Volkner's Ecstasy
by Modular Soul
Summary: Volkner and Roark. My first fanfiction. General awesomeness.
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer!_

I remember that day clearly, like a photograph burnt into my mind. I was standing on one of Sunnyshore's many raised walkways, at about half an hour before sunset. My stomach was practically eating itself from nerves. Then, on the distance, I could see it. Just over the roof of our great city's entry gate, I could see a 20 year old man, with bright red hair and a mining hat. I bit my lip.  
>Five minutes later, Roark was walking up the stairs towards me. Neither of us said anything. he came to a halt about a foot away from me. My eyes widened. What did I do wrong? Then he gave me a kiss. I relaxed.<br>"Why are you always so nervous?" He said. My stomach jumped at the sound of his voice.  
>"What do you mean?" I responded, trying to act casual.<br>"Whenever I show up, you look panicked, then after a while you _finally_ aren't afraid of me. Why? You know I'll always love you."  
>"I can't help it. I'm just far more awkward then you."<br>"Do you want to go inside?"  
>"Why not." <p>

So there it was, the two of us, heading towards my flat, on the top of the gym. Trying to act somewhat alpha, I grabbed at his hand. He giggled a little bit. All I could do is blush.

Once inside, I took my jacket off. He hung that adorable miner's hat on my coat rack, then lay on the couch, in a slightly sexual way.  
>"It's not going to work, Roark." I said, ignoring his advance.<br>"What are you talking about?" He asked, sweetly.  
>"Oh, get the fuck out." I countered, giggling.<br>I sat next to him, and he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes, as we lay there. Several minutes passed, before I heard a knock at the door. I moaned.  
>"I'll get it." My <em>wonderfully adorable<em> boyfriend volunteered. 

What happened next changed my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well come one, come all, to this author's note. Right now I'm kind of busy, we have state testing soon, but I PROMISE to update as much as possible. Review Please? NOW READ. Also, the M rating part won't come in until later. So don't bitch about me giving the wrong rating. Also, in before ZOMg111111 Small chapter11213111111!_

_Well no shit it's a small chapter. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you do something I kindly call "getting the fuck out"._

At the door where a pair of older people, about 20 (Roark and I's ages).

"May we come in?" The girl asked. The boy appeared to be crying.  
>"Ok.." I started.<br>They sat on two chairs, opposing the coach me and Roark where until recently snuggling on.  
>"Please help us!" The girl started. The boy just nodded.<p>

"We're refugees from Unova," she continued "and people refuse to take us in."

"Refugees?" I asked  
>"Yes, from Plasma. Ghetsis specifically. He's our father, or so we were led to believe. AS it turns out, our real parents died when we were small. My brother suffers from selective mutism, and Ghetsis had him beat until it's become permanent. We have no were to stay. We've gone to almost all the gym leaders. I'm sorry if we're intruding on your personal time with Roark, but I can't live on the streets any longer. I need to get my life back together."<p>

"Forgive me, Volkner, if I'm speaking for you," Roark started. "But I think they can stay here."

"Your wish is my command!" I teased. "But in all honesty, if you can go get some extra food they're more then welcome to stay. When are you returning to Oreburgh?"

"I was thinking this weekend, but I may go home sooner, or later. It all depends."

"There's one caveat.." The girl interrupted. "You will have to hide us."

I turned to her. "Well no shit Sherlock. And Roark, since you love me _so_ much, you can go food shopping with the boy here. I'll get clothes with the girl."

"If you insist!" He teased, before kissing me, then leaving. I then turned to the girl.

"So, I can get us to Veilstone reasonably quickly. But first, tell me a bit about yourself." She responded in an almost rehearsed manner.

"My name is Aurora. I'm 19 years old, and I was born in Unova. My parents died the day I was born, and Ghetsis raised my twin Tony and I. It was awful. We escaped about a year ago, and have been on the run since. Now you tell me about yourself!"

"My name is Volkner. I'm 22 years old, and I was born here, in the great city of Sunnyshore. But when I was born, it wasn't half as great as it is now. Crime was rampant, and the beach was polluted. Once I became Gym Leader, I petitioned the Elite Four for a loan, to rebuild Sunnyshore. Several thousand dollars and two years later, I'm leading a great city! But enough of that, you need clothes."

-

The shopping was without event, and I had picked out quite a wardrobe for Aurora and Tony. Next up was preparing them a room. To my surprise, Aurora didn't have a problem sleeping on my bedroom floor, she wanted Tony to be alone. Awkward for me, but she seemed to be OK with it. We really only had one conversation about it, that went kind of like this:

"What are we going to do about sleeping?"

"Tony needs to be alone."

"Saucy."

"You know what I mean. Anyway, can he go on the couch?"

"Why not. But he cleans up his own stains."

She glared at me. Aurora had really warmed up since we met. "Where would I sleep?"

"You can sleep on the floor if you want, but I may ask you to leave if it gets awkward."

"Saucy."

"Touché."

Just like that Aurora and Tony were living with me, and by extent Roark too.


End file.
